


Guilty Kinks

by mennax



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actual plot but it doesnt look like it, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boy locker room Oral Sex, Boy x Boy sex, Explicit Language kinda, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicite Content in general, Gay Sex, Kaijo are the main characters, Kaijo wins cuz they the main characters and i said so, Kasamatsu has a praise kink, Kasamatsu has to deal with a lot of bullshit, Kasamatsu hates Kise, Kasamatsu is needy, Kasamatsu like it rough, Kasamatsu then likes Kise, Kikasa is life, Kinks, Kinky sex, Kise bangs Kasamatsu, Kise doesnt let Kasamatsu come untill he begs for it, Kise dresses Kasamatsu as a stripper, Kise eats Kasamatsu out slowly, Kise has a 'kasamatsu's sexy socks' kink, Kise is being kise, Kuroko is a troll, Libary Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Play through of the Winter Cup, Remember to go to church, Seme!Kise, Sex, Slight Incest, Story will be updated weekly or more, Yaoi, anal fun, gay shit, kise is a tease, slight angst, uke!Kasamatsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mennax/pseuds/mennax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu always hits Kise, it was apart of daily life, the norm, but he over did it this time. </p>
<p>It was an accident. Kise knows that.</p>
<p>But when his Senpai proposes to do anything he wants for his forgiveness, how could he turn that down?</p>
<p>He didn't let the opportunity go to waste. Kasamatsu was his for the taken, and he was offering.</p>
<p>Adopted by bloodylucy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Jaun

**Author's Note:**

> Just to start, this is not beta read, sorry for inproper grammer and english isnt my first language. Summary may look good, but overall this is crap

Silence. Its stench filled the air, it was suspenseful, suffocating, and deadly.

Blood. It was everywhere on his face, leaking from his head.

Regret. It filled one person, it over flowed him.

Guilt. It wreaked. The smell was horrible, anyone would gag in its presence.

“Kise! Are you okay!?” 

 

_-3 minute ago (lol)-_

 

Kise as usual was being, _Kise_. The annoying blonde was flirting with his fans during water break. Ryōta seemed to be making fun of Kasamatsu to the girls, earning high pitched giggles. Honestly, it was un-fucking-believable, Kise knew very well that his captain was horrible with the opposite gender, the worst. And it didn't help to have a bunch a young women with huge breast to spare glances at him and laugh, Yukio was a blushing mess.

He saw Ryōta continue his animated talking, he waved his hands vigorously giving more effect to his conversation. The girls listen intensly as the ace continued his rambling, some giving off a few smiles to flatter the idiot. But as Yukio thought about it, he didn't really know who the idiot was, Kise’s fans were rivaling the blonde himself. Honestly though, anyone is mentally retarded to pay that much attention to the model. He sighed, again another look from the swarm of girl came his way as they burst out in laughter.

 _‘Just ignore them.’_ He told himself, and that's exactly what he did.

Sweat dripped down Kasamatsu’s forehead as he took small sips of water. It must be in small portions or else it would effect his training, that would be very bad for the team. The winter cup was coming up, they needed every single player to be ready and prepared, this tournament was very serious; something they could not afford to lose. And Yukio would be damned if he were to become ill and risk his team's victory.

“Don't drink too much, Moriyama.” He warned.

“Yes, yes.” The other male waved his teammate off.

Yukio sweared under his breath, with a blow of his whistle break ended. Kaijō’s basketball team gather around the court and began their training routines. Someone was missing, Kasamatsu noted. Who? Well it was quite fucking obvious. _Kise._ He turned to see the model _still_ chatting with his annoying, stupid, aggravating, little bitches. _‘Ugh. He’s the most ungrateful bastard I’ve ever met.’_ Never has Kasamatsu witness someone be so ignorant and full of shit. He sneered at Ryōta and marched his way over there.

“Haha, But really! Kasamatsu-senpai is so bad with girls! Its adorable!” The blonde chuckled.

Yukio eyes widen, he was surprised that out of all things that was what the blonde was chatting about. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he felt anger rise in him. Kasamatsu glared at Kise. A blush spread along his cheeks in embarrassment. His fist balled in rage as his teeth grinded against each other. But seriously, ' _Why would Kise say something so personal about me?!'_

God, Kise always did shit like this to piss him off, because he thinks its _funny_. Well, its not, its annoying as hell. Without thinking Yukio went into a full sprint and kicked the model. Obviously he wasn't thinking when he kicked Ryōta in the _head_. He had hit the blonde many times that it had became normal to everyone, of course he didn't do anything leave behind severe damage, but he might have this time. Kise felt the stinging sharp blow, his vision blurred as he fell down.

Kasamatsu gasped as he saw blood run down Ryōta face. _‘Oh shit.’_ The blonde didn't seem to notice the red liquid until it started to drip along his eye. He stared at Kasamatsu in awe.

“S-senpai?”

“Kise! Are you okay?!” One girl yelled.

“O-oka-?”

He passed out, quite dramatically Yukio might add. But he was way too engrossed in Ryōta’s condition to be sarcastic.

“We’ll just take him to the nurse, he should be fine.” Kobori sighed.

Both Kise and Kobori helped the unconscious blonde up. It was a bit after five, there might be a chance the nurse is stilled there. While holding Ryōta up, Kasamatsu adverted his gaze far away from them. He could barely look the blonde or brunette in the face. To embarrassed by his own actions he stared at the wall as they drag Kise down the hallway. Another drop of blood had splashed against the marble floor.

“We better hurry up Kasamatsu.” The other male stated. Yukio made a sound of acknowledgement and walked faster. They turned around the corner and reached for the door handle.

“Do you need something?” A middle-aged women with big- no huge breast asked.

Yukio stared at the women blushing, his eyes traveling down to her chest. Her cleavage was showing with the deep V-cut shirt she wearing. The nurses shirt gripped her body tightly, it looked nice on her, very pleasing to the eye. Clearing his voice before he spoke he said,

“He is bleeding.”

_Oh god, is that all I can say?_

“Yeah, I see. Do you know why?”

The guilt had spreaded throughout his body. Yukio’s voice hitch when he open his mouth to respond, but closed it. He looked down at his feet, finding them quite interesting at the moment. Kasamatsu refused to look at the nurse and hanged his head in shame, he really does hope Kise is okay.

“A little mishape during practice. He tripped.” Kobori said.

Yukio looked at his teammate in surprise, he was actually thankful Kobori didn't say anything, he already felt like crap enough as it is.

“Y-yeah, Kise is a klutz,” He elaborated “A big one.”

“Oh, I understand. He might have a concussion. Maybe lost eye sight or brain damage, though the possibilities of anything severe is unlikely, I’ll run a quick check up on him.

_'Is she being sarcastic?'_

You can put him on the table if you don't mind. I’ll gather some equipment, you two are allowed to leave and head back to your club activities. I must say though, you caught me at a good time. I was just _about_ to leave.” The women grimaced.

_Concussion, lost of his fucking eyesight, brain damage?! ...That's not good._

“Kobori, can you head back and continue practice for me?”

“You’re staying?”

“Um- yeah.”

Nodding at Yukio, Kobori left the room. Kasamatsu was nervous, who knew what would happen to Kise, anything really. But it's not like the blondes condition was serious, he just didn't want it to affect his play in basketball.

 

~°°~

 

Kasamatsu waited patiently for the nurse to finish her treatment on Ryōta, it took about thirty minutes. While he sat down, he couldn't help but to think how he put his team in such danger. If Kise were to be seriously hurt, he would risk the team winning.

If they lost, they would not be able to advance in the winter cup. They have to win against everyone they go against, _every_ single team. And without their ace, there was no way they could go against a Generation of Miracle. They would be defeated and lose it all.

Kaijō needed Kise. Their victory is at simple as that, the model was their ace, the person to guide the team to winning. Now, if Ryōta were to be injured because of Yukio he would kill himself. Kasamatsu  would be instantly sabotaging his team's chance of claiming the title of winning the winter cup, but then again, if Kise wasn't so goddamn annoying maybe Yukio wouldn't have to be worrying about this. Still, he shouldn't make excuses for his behavior.

When the nurse was done she let out a sigh and cleared her throat.

“He’s perfectly fine, just a small bruise. I’m surprise he even pass out, but I guess it was from the blood or blood loss even. Does he have a fear a blood? Well, not that it really matters anyway, I’ll be taking my leave now, tell Kise if he feels nauseous to come see me. As a third year, Kasamatsu, I expect you to look after him, please.”

Yukio nodded as the nurse left. He sighed and looked back at Ryōta, he cringed a little. He wondered if Kise would be mad at him when he woke up, God anything but that. Thinking about it made him worried, sweat fell from his head. As much as he hated the blonde, he didn't like the thought of Kise _hating_ him. It sound very selfish of him to say so, but he couldn't stand it.

Maybe it's because he grew accustom to the model. Maybe, even though, the blonde annoyed him very much, he actually enjoyed being around him. Maybe he was being stubborn and denied his feelings. _That_ actually surprised Yukio, _growing accustom to that piece of shit? I think not._

There was no way he could, Ryōta may be somewhat enjoyable to be around, but he didn't like him _that_ much. The blonde was just too frustrating to be liked by Kasamatsu. But then again, (as always there was something to counter attack his argument) Yukio had looked up to the blonde. Not in an ‘hes my idol’ way, but he was- I shit you not- inspired by the idiot.

The blonde _was_ apart of the Generations of Miracles, the best middle-school basketball team he’s ever seen. And Kise was a known member, with such amazing talents that made him one of them. So, he decided it wouldn't be that surprising if he did grow accustom to the blonde.. But this is Kise he’s talking about, _no fucking way._

“Ugh~ Mmm… Senpai?”

_Fuck, he’s up._

Kasamatsu felt nervous, he didn't want to look at the blonde. Loosening up, and deciding to stop being a pussy, he turned around and stared at Kise's eyes. He almost lost himself in them, it was like drowning into the ocean. Their color contrasted greatly with the black outline on them, as well as the pupil.

There was a slight sparkle in those eyes, they were alluring. The sight of them almost made the brunette want to faint, right into Kise’s arms. And the blonde would catch him swiftly and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, _‘Okay, this is turning pretty gay very fast.’_

Deciding he had enough fun (if you could even call it that), Kasamatsu brought himself back to reality and looked at Ryōta, _again._ He gazed at the blondes fiery golden eyes as they looked at Yukio very intensely. The room was silent until Kise spoke.

“Hey, Kasamatsu-senpai!” He smiled.

“H-hi.”

For passing out and just having awoken, Ryōta seemed perfectly fine. Not even fazed by his condition, the blonde smile at Yukio again. But at the same time Kasamatsu _had_ suspected that Kise was over reacting, _like he always does_ , but could it be that the blonde was afraid of blood? So much that just a little bit of it could knock him out cold? Yukio shook his head, ‘ _no need to make ridiculous statements.’_

“Is this the nurse office?”

“Um… yeah.”

Kasamatsu looked at Ryōta uneasily. He had a feeling the model was ready to bombard him with many questions.

“Is practice over?”

He wasn't exactly sure. Kasamatsu had sent Kobori to continue practice without him, maybe it already ended, it was about 5:12 when they dropped Kise off.

“I don't know.”

“Did you stay here? With me?”

Kasamatsu blushed, a red hue painted his cheeks.

“Yes.”

“Oh. Am I ok?”

“Yeah, just a small bruise.”

“Really? The way you kicked, I figured it would be worse.”

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as his throat dried.

“K-kise, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that.”

“Really? Cause its looks like you did.”

Was Kise trying to make him feel like this? On purpose? Yukio felt bad enough, but it was like that Ryōta had the right to do so. He felt like trash for what he had done, damn, he’d do whatever the blonde needs to make up for what he did.

Like before as much as he doesn't like Kise, he still had his respect for him. Kise is a great player that had entered Kaijo, seeking to help their team win the winter cup. He was thankful for the blonde, although he could be somewhat ignorant, very annoying, flashy, and self-centered, he was glad that Ryōta joined their team. Although he may show it in weird ways, he (kinda?) cared for Kise. Though his whole entire team beg to differ and thought Yukio despised every inch of Kise.

Which is not true. Still, he can't blame them, the first time he met Kise he kicked him three times. Ryōta of course deserved it, though. But after Inter High Kasamatsu actually found out he liked the blonde, a lot. Kise wasn't that horrible to be around, he was slightly uplifting. Though his non-stop whining pissed Kasamatsu off to no end, the models company was nice, so yes, he did grow accustom to him, maybe.

“I'm sorry Kise. Can you forgive me? I'll do anything to make you forgive me.” Kasamatsu flinched at his own voice, the desperation was too apparent.

“Anything?” Ryōta suddenly became very interested in his senpais proposal.“Anything I want?”

Kasamatsu dreaded saying that, but he owed Kise.

“Anything.”

“Hmm… I’m not sure what I want you to do yet.” Kise said, “So many options to choose from.”

“Wel-”

“Oh! I got it!” “I want you to call me senpai!”

Just when Yukio had warmed up to Ryōta, he gives him this bullshit.

“What?!”

“Yeah, Kise-senpai! I like the sound of that!”

_‘Yeah? Well, I don't.”_

“I’m not-”

“No, wait! Call me Ryōta-senpai.”

The model smirked. Kasamatsu stared at Kise, ‘ _Ryōta-senpai?!’_

“B-by your f-first name?”

“Yes.” “And I don't want to call you senpai anymore.”

 _What?!_ Kasamatsu never knew the model could be so demanding. But really, what would he call his captain anyway, the dimwit just rushes into things and makes random statements. Yukio's pursed his lips, it was so disrespectful of Kise to say such a thing. He’s older than him, he deserved to be called by Kasamatsu-senpai.

He had looked after the blonde when he first joined. He became his senpai and mentor, teaching Kise to break out of that stupid imagination of him being superior than the team. Yukio wasn't going to lie, the blonde probably was, but that's not how you treat others. You don't give attitude to those who aren't gifted with such talent, and worked their asses off to get where they are.

“And I don't want to call you Kasamatsu either.”

“Then what will you address me by?”

“Yukio.”

Kasamatsu choked. He blushed furiously, _he wants to use my first name?! Not even with honorifics?!_

“But why would you want that?!”

“Because I do.”

_‘That makes no fucking sense!’_

“W-wha-?!”

“Now, _Yukio_ , repeat after me, ‘I’ll do anything you want Ryōta-senpai’.”

 _‘ Oh my fucking God.’_ How embarrassing, a third year calling a first year senpai. This was stupid, he _now_ knew the ace could be very demanding, but now he was just mocking the brunette.

“I’ll do anything you want R-Ryōta-s-sen...”

“Say it.”

He would rather kill himself, but it was anything he wants right?

“Ryōta-s-senpai.”

It felt weird to call him that.

“Good.”

It got quiet as Ryōta stared at Yukio, he blushed, why was he looking at him like that. _He’s probably still mad at me._ It was reasonable for the blonde to be, Kasamatsu almost gave him a _concussion_.

“Kise-”

The model glared at his captain.

“R-Ryōta-senpai… I was wondering, when all the other times I, uh, hit you, did you ever get-”

“Hurt? Yes.” Kise interrupted.

“A lot of times, actually.” He continued “It was why I missed practice last month. I had to wear a wrist cast, remember? It was for about a week and after that you kicked me in my stomach and yelled at me.”

“O-oh…”

“You were so mean to me, Yukio.”

He blushed again. It was difficult to get used to the ace calling him by his first name, but he couldn't help but to think how this wasn't the first time Kise was injured because of him. What a horrible person he was, to put his own teammate in the danger of himself.

“I’m sorry, Kise.”

“Ryōta-senpai.” He corrected.

“Do I have to?”

“Only when were alone.”

“… sure.” _‘When were alone…?’_

“But you still call me Ryōta in public.”

“L-look, Ryōta, people get the wrong idea if I call you by your first name.”

“So? Its whatever I want, right Yukio?”

God, he was so dense.

"Yes…?”

“So, do what I want.”

“Fine.”

Kasamatsu sighed, it didn't sound right for Kise to call him by his first name, and it was mortifying for him to do the same. _But why does he even want to?_ Looking at his phone he realize its 6:03, practice had ended.

“Well, practice is over Kise-”

The blonde glared at him.

“-Ryōta. I’ll be leaving. Have a good night.”

“Wait! Give me your phone.”

“My phone?”

“Yeah.”

Kasamatsu eyed the ace wearily. _Why does he want my phone? Doesnt he have one of his own?_ Reaching in his pocket he pulled it out and handed it over to Kise.

“What's your password.?”

“2,5,8,0, down the middle.”

He tried to watch what Kise was doing, but the blonde stood up. The ace towered him.

“Okay, here you go!”

Yukio looked at the blonde, and raised his eyebrow.

“That's it?”

“Yup! See you later Yukio.”

The blonde strutted away and headed down to the boys locker room. Kasamatsu had realized he had to do so too, but he rather wait until Kise had left.

 

~°°~

 

Upon walking home he received a text;

**Ryōta <3 <3 <3**

Three ridiculous hearts had came after Kise’s name, _‘So that's what he wanted to do.’_

_-Heeeeeyy Yukio! I want to come over to your house on Saturday, text me the address and I’ll be there at 5 ;))). -_

_-What?! No way! You can't just barge over.-_

_-Oh, I'm sorry. I thought someone had told me they'll do anything i want, my bad i must have confused him with you.-_

_-Im busy Saturday.-_

No he wasn't. He was free, his parent would be gone tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday on a trip to China for business, the brunette couldn't care less, but as long as they were gone, he was fine. Yukio has Friday and the weekend to himself, and he’d be damned if he let the blonde ruin it. He did say he’d do whatever Ryōta wanted, but not that, no way.

_-you know yukio, my head is starting to hurt.-_

_‘He’s playing the guilt trip, don't let that idiot get to you.’_ Yukio thought.

_-i said i’m busy.-_

_-Senpai, i'll need someone to take care of me. My head hurts a lot and my parents aren't home saturday or sunday, pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee, Yukkkkiiioo.-_

Kasamatsu blushed. _‘Damn it, Kise.’_ The blonde would just ruin his weekend, like how he was ruining his life. He pondered over and decided to just fuck it.

_-At five, that's it. One day.-_

_-sure thing Yukio!-_

A dreadful sigh escape the brunettes lips as he typed in his address.


	2. The Kasamatsu Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise has gotten Kasamatsu to 'fall' for his charms. Accepting that he has made a promise and can't go back on it, he will let Ryouta do what he wants.
> 
> When Kise has his Senpai in his grasp he is taken away from him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Akihira has a brother complex and will do anything to keep his brunette in his arms.
> 
> He will swoon Kasamatsu and make him fall in love, he refuses to let anyone get in his way, especially Kise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a quick intro to what Yukios family is like so I went with this.

Kasamatsu had went to school early on Friday, he always did when his parents weren't home. He woke up at 6:00 am daily, mind the weekends, for school. In the morning, his mom usually hogged the tub in one bathroom, and his (second) stepfather took the stand up shower in the other. 

His second younger brother, Kasamatsu Daisuke, had always vanished before anyone was up. No one ever questioned him, though Yukio had once thought of asking the oddball about it, but Daisuke's condition never held his interest for long. 

So, when he was up he had to wait about thirty minutes for one of his parents to finish. It was often his stepdad who would finish his use of the shower, and knock on his door to tell him so. His mother was known for taking a very long time in the restroom, so she had claim the bathroom she used everyday to be hers.

The family, excluding Daisuke, had argued about it before, Kasamatsu claiming that his parents were being selfish, and should wait for him to shower first. His step father would argue back, that he had work in the morning, and his mother would play the women card. She would say that as a women, society expected her to look pretty every day, and have makeup on to stand out her features, and that social media was cruel like that. Thus, he waited everyday for his father or, occasionally, his mother to knock on his door.

When he had taken a shower and was ready for school, his mother would demand that Yukio eat breakfast before he left. Not that he was complaining and saying that the women was crazy for thinking that he should eat breakfast, but he had told his mother multiple times that he could go to a convenience and pick something up. 

His mom would constantly get aggravated by his ‘unhealthy food choices’, she would like to call it. The women would usually go off telling him that the food was no good, and how it will affect his health and stamina. She then, would exclaimed that Yukio didn't care about eating healthy, which was not true. 

Kasamatsu had cared about his diet a lot, ‘A perfect diet makes a perfect body’, it was his daily quote he always told himself. He needed that perfect body for Kajio, he  _ needed  _ to be in good shape for the winter cup. Still, he would not hold their everyday breakfast argument against her. Kasamatsu had to give it to her, his mother made a protein filled dish for him everyday, much more healthy than a sandwich at the convenience store.

In total, he ended up wasting another thirty minutes arguing and eating breakfast. And before he left, his mother and father would smother him in love, refusing to let go. The morning routine of smothering went like this:

‘I love you sooooo much, Yuki-chan!!’ 

‘Be safe at school okay, son?’

‘Let go!’

‘We'll miss you!’

‘Jesus Christ, get off!’

_ ‘ _ Make some new friends, okay?!”

‘Quit it, mom!’

‘Make sure to have fun at basketball practice!’

‘Stop it, dad!’

‘Just know we love you!’

‘Okay, okay, let go!’

‘Go get ‘em, tiger!’

Without having to deal with  _ that  _ in morning, he got to school over an hour early. He greeted the people who came early to club activities, and other piers apart of the student body council. He reach his locker, and greeted one of his classmates in Biology. Yukio was very friendly and well-known to other third years, although he often shied away from girls.

Kasamatsu was never good with women, apart from his mom of course, but nonetheless, he was scared of the opposite sex. Whenever he made eye contact with one, he blushed. When the attention was focused on him, he blushed. When a girl looked at him, he blushed. When one would talk to him, he blushed. When a woman would compliment his leadership as captain of Kaijo’s basketball team, he  _ fainted.  _ Fortunately, a few girls knew of his condition, and kept their conversation to minimum, Yukio was thankful for that.

Stuffing his books in his locker, he wondered around the school, waving to the teachers who began to open up their classrooms. The sun had slowly began to peek through the windows of the school, it looked like today was going to be bright day. Kasamatsu smiled, he felt good about this day, it seemed as he wouldn't have to deal with the negative things in his life.

“Yuuukkkkiiiiioooo!"

His world crumbled, the sunshine that peeked through the windows were covered by clouds. His smile faltered as he scowled, the wallway emptied, as student drag their lifeless bodies down the stairs. The bright colors of the wall faded, the paint began to peel. Patches of it shriveled up, and fell on the ground. The loving greets he got from from others, turned into glares. People cried, not a smile in sight, except one, ‘ _ Kise.’  _ The blonde was the reason why his world had rottened, he was not surprised, Ryōta had a certain ability of doing so.

He growled as he felt the blondes hands wrap around him, the ace had thrown his body over Yukio's and smiled gleefully. He pulled the squirming petite body into his chest, and inhaled the scent of the others black hair.

“Found you!”

It was a quick debate on whether he should not start any fights for the day or hit the blonde. He elbowed Ryōta, deciding the latter had won the argument. The ace gave out a grunt of discomfort when he was kicked in the shin, he doubled over.

“Yukio, what was that for?!”

“D-don't say my name.”

“Whaaa?? Why not?!”

“Because I don't want you too and I said so.”

Ryōta stared at his Senpai. 

“But you said I could.”

“I know.”

“Then, why can't I?”

Kasamatsu eyebrows furrowed, why was he such a child all the time? Can’t he take a hint?

“Because, I don't want you to.”

“But you said I could.” 

"Look Kise, I've been thinking about last night, and I changed my mind.”

Kise frowned.

"Why?”

Kasamatsu glared _. ‘Why? Because I said so, you idiot _ .’

“Because, I can't let  _ anyone _ or people like  _ you _ , call me by my first name.”

“But you said I could.” He repeated.

Was the model  _ this  _ dense, can't he see that Kasamatsu just doesn't want him to call him by his first name? No, maybe Ryōta didn't. 

“And now I’m telling you, you can't!”

Kise frowned.

“But you said-”

“Fuck off, Kise.”

The blonde muttered a reply under his breath. Yukio looked at him, eyes unwavering.

“What was that?”

“Ryōta.”

“What?”

“R-y-ō-t-a. Ryōta. That is how you will address me .”

Kasamatsu sneered.

“ _ And  _ I told you-”

“Shut up.”

They didn't speak when Ryōta eyes narrowed, their honey color grew darker as his lips formed a straight line. He towered the brunette. 

“We made an agreement yesterday, yes?”

Eyebrows raised, Kasamatsu nodded his head.

“So, stop complaining and live up to it. Anything I want, right?”

“Yes.”

The blondes features suddenly had lighten up as he smiled.

“You're the best Yukio!” Ryōta stated as he threw himself on the blonde.

“What the-?! Don't hug me!”

The blonde laughed.

“You said, anything I want! And this is what I want!” he smiled.

Yukio's struggling had ceased as he buried himself in the others chest.

“Just don't let anybody see. Or I’ll kill you.” He sighed, admitting to his defeat.

Kise fist pump in the air, celebrating his victory. Yes! Kasamatsu had finally submitted to his charms, and now will be a senpai who respected Kise, and return his friendship  _ without _ hitting him. 

“HEY! YU-...kio... senpai… and Kise…?”

Kasamatsu had succeedingly pushed the model away, before the new coming male had seen anything. Much to his ‘excitement’, it his was younger (ex) stepbrother, Manicha Akihiro, another first year he was doomed to be with. His younger brother was a new addition to the Kasamatsu family, when his mother had got married again. 

Akihira was very shy when he met Yukio and Daisuke, he would hide behind his mother and keep his gaze at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. Although, the younger boy would hide everywhere, you could always spot his fiery red hair.

It took Manicha a while to speak to anyone of the brothers, if asked a question, he would nod, shake his head, or shrug his shoulders.

It took the young boy a month, after living with the Kasamatsu family to, finally, speak. Yukio and Daisuke thought the redhead would never say anything for the time being, but he did, to their amazement. Then, after another month or two, Akihira was getting himself acquainted with the brothers. Though, he had seem to have gotten along better with Kasamatsu, he maintained a healthy relationship with Daisuke. 

Manicha had very big connection with Yukio, it was like they clicked. Over the past days, he began to like Yukio more than a brother should. The brunette hadnt notice his new brother different behaviour at first glance, but then Akihira began to make statements claiming, Yukio was his and I’ll move to America with him and get married. It was then, quite obvious, he had a crush on him, it was small, Yukio decided,  _ ‘He’ll grow out of it.’  _

But Manicha made small behavior changes, and stuck close to Kasamatsu. He ask the brunette when they were out, many times to hold his hand. And he let him, it was not out of pity, but it was that Akihira was too cute for Kasamatsu to deny his brother. He let the idiot do so, until it became natural to both of them. 

Akihira would then began to glomp Yukio, whenever they have been separated for more than a few hours, it was then, the beginning, that Yukio realized Akihira was addicted. He wasn't sure if it was him or the affection, his younger brother lounged for.

It was until Manicha confessed his love for him, did he received an answer. The family sat happily around the table, conversation lingered in the air as they talked. It was a nice and settled night, but then Akihira had rose from from his seat and confessed his love, his  _ undying _ love, his heart held for Yukio. They always knew Akihira had a small crush on his older brother, and found it cute how he would chants things about them getting married, but they were much older now and Akihira was dead serious. 

To say it was embarrassing for Yukio was an understatement, he was mortified, and felt like hitting the red head for saying such things. The brunette had expected his mom and Manicha’s dad to lose their shit, and slap the crap out of their son, and probably say some like:  _ ‘We will not allow such incestiaul relationships in this house!’  _ But instead they had laughed.  _ “You two should go out! It's not like you're related!”  _ Both his mother  _ and  _ stepfather had said.

Daisuke had been chuckling as well, he seemed to be enjoying this. 

Voice unsteady, Yukio responded.

“M-maybe, when you're older.” He blushed.

“Yes!” The boy had fist pumped the air and jumped with glee.

_ ‘All I said was maybe.’  _ Yukio's sweat dropped.

Now, that Akihira was in school at Kaijo with Kasamatsu and not Daisuke, the redhead had been a little hard to control, Akihira was a handful, indeed. Without the second oldest around to take care of him and keep him in cheek, he threw himself all over Kasamatsu. The redhead would go to the third floor and search all over for him, until Yukio was in his arms. Though most of the time Kasamatsu would find him easily, since the boy was 6’3 and had neon glowing hair, of course. 

“Yukiooooo! I’ve been looking everywhere, let's go!” 

The youngest beamed. He had been looking for his love, Yukio, for a very long time. Akihira wasn't sure his Kasamatsu would come early today, but he heard that his parents were gone for today, and Kasamatsu tends to do so when his parents are gone. They were absent tomorrow, and the day after, as well, but now that he has sights on the brunette, he wanted to drag him under the bleachers, and hug him to death.

Akihira carried Yukio along by his hand, away from Kise. Akihira side glance the blonde,  _ ‘Hmm…’  _ Was something going on between them? Did he interrupt an important conversation? 

Meh, he’ll deal with it later.

Ryōta frowned and waved at Kasamatsu as he left.  _ ‘No fair.’  _ The ace was disappointed that he could not have talk to Kasamatsu any longer. He wanted to asked him a couple of questions, and then because he can, demand that the brunette eat lunch with him. With Kasamatsu with him, he could probably steal a few tuna rolls from his bento. He had forgotten his lunch at home and wondered if he could leech off Kasamatsu’s. Or maybe his fans could lend him some, he wouldn't put it against them to do so. If anything, they'd probably beg him, and then thank him for eating their food. 

Kise couldn't understand their obsession over him. He understood he was a model, and a famous sport player, but his fans were crazy. He never seen girls so obsessed with anyone like that before. Now these days, they were becoming more violent and going against each other, so recently he’s been hiding from them.

In fact, Kise had to physically run away from them,  _ and  _ they actually chased him. He swears, half of those girls must have done fucking track. Still, it could have been worse if he didn't come early. The time where everyone arrived, he knew He would be killed in a minutes notice by fangirls. That's why he always came early to school. 

Kise was surprised that he saw his captain at this time, he never got to see the brunette in the morning, because by the time everyone else arrived he was hiding in a closet. So, of course he got very excited when he saw his senpai, but was unsatisfied when some other first year, just  _ took  _ him away. And who was he, first of all? Going around and just dragging his Yukio off like he owned him.  _ ‘Must be someone important, if he’s gonna go around calling Yukio by his first name.’  _ He thought.

Ryouta sighed, he wanted to see Kasamatsu again. 

_ ‘People are always getting in the way of what I want.’ _

  
  


~¤¤~ 

  
  


“Yukio~, I missed you!” Akihira whined.

“Use honorifics, bastard.”

“Don't be so mean!”

Kasamatsu sighed, Manicha was to much trouble to handle sometimes. Always so needy and whiney, sometime he wondered how Daisuke dealt with him. He wouldn't be surprised if his brother had hit Manicha a few times to knock some sense into him.

“Yuki-chan, come closer.”

He blushed when Akihira pulled him into his lap, the younger arms wrapping around his waist holding him in his chest. Yukio has always been a sucker for Manicha’s affection and loved he showed him. He tried his best to return the favor, though he was not experience nor did he know how to show his feelings.

Kasamatsu sighed against the first year and breathed in his scent. Akihira smelled like cinnamon. He rubbed his face against the crook of his neck, maybe he should have told Manicha that they shouldn’t have come to the school bleachers to do whatever the hell he was trying to do. At least, it was private beneath them, and there was definitely no Kise around.

Kasamatsu legs had suddenly squeezed around Manicha's hips as he felt hands run down and up his back. He blushed again and pulled himself from Manicha.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” The redhead murmured. 

_ ‘You know exactly what you're doing.’ _

“Stop it, Manicha.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m your brother.”

“No you're not.”

“To me, I am.”

“But, you told me three years ago, that when I got older, you’d let me go out with you.”

“J-just wait a little longer.”

Akihira frown. Kasamatsu patted his head and comforted him.

“I’ve waited so long for you.”

“I… I know.”

He felt guilty for making him wait so long. Honestly, he wasn't sure himself if he wanted this, but Akihira was someone who was very important to him. He loved him so much it was beyond words. He wanted him and himself to be happy, to be together. But was Manicha ready to commit to that, could he stay loyal to Yukio? He was so young and childish, but he had his moments where he was serious and trustful.

“Kiss me.” 

“W-what?!”

Yukio stared at Manicha, he never seen him be so bold before.

“Kiss me and I can wait another three years for you.”

“I d-don't… know… I never....”

Akihira beamed. “Will this be your first kiss?!”

“S-shut up!” He sneered.

  
As much as Akihira begged Kasamatsu for a kiss, his brother wouldn't let him. He was disappointed of course, but then the school bell rang and he knew he couldn't do much about it now.  _ ‘Next time.’  _ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a boring chapter I was so busy, forgive me. Sorry for poor grammar, English is my second language.


	3. Chapter Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kinda feels like a slow burn rn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the improper grammar, English is not my first language

Kise had acknowledged long ago that school was the second thing close to prison for kids. With the hell everyone had to endure, does this place even deserve to be called school? No it did not, prison sounded more appropriate. Yes, that was more realistic, students would be the inmates, classes were the cells, and teachers were the guards.

The blonde pouted, he wanted to go home. He could not wait to leave. It sucked to be here, and in addition, his class was awarding him with a massive headache. It definitely did not help the bruise on the side of his head. He groaned as he touch the bump, _‘Senpai really doesn't like me.’_ He’ll learn soon enough. Maybe. Probably not. He winced as his head ached again.

 _‘I'll just ice it when I get home.’_ Ryouta thought.

He glanced at the clock, two-twenty-five.

Still, even with Kise’s migraine he, unfortunately, had a three hour practice to attend, daily. Only the good willed students got the taste of freedom at the end of the day, and those were the kids who did not engage in club activities.

 _‘Lucky bastards, not having to do shit like the rest of us.’,_ Kise grimaced. He glared at his notebook, along with other classmates.

Surprisingly, even if today was Friday, no one was happy. Everyone moped around half-dead, through the hallway. A smile would supposebly be in sight when the bell rang, signaling the end of school, and then you can leave. Of course, unless you have one of those _‘the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!’_ teachers, then that sucks for you.

But here in Kaijo, you don't have those type of teachers. When the bell rang you're free to go , and that was what students quotidianly awaited on, the weekend that has annually brought pleasure to all.

The sun would peek through the clouds and broadcast it's light. Crippling flowers would stand anew and everyone's problems would magically disappear into thin air, truly that's how it went.

 _‘Three minutes left’,_ Ryouta thought. The clock ticked by, as impatient students grew paranoid by each second.

His mind automatically drowned out his sensei's lecture, the model refused to listen to that old man yap about Japanese history. Not like it was required to need it in his career, Professional Modeling and Acting. It’s not necessary to have background knowledge of how war was easy with Japan, blah blah blah, we're surrounded by water, yatta yatta yatta, we see everything, bleh bleh bleh, no one in this class gives a shit.

And it was true, give a quick glance around the class and it's obvious. The kid on Kise’s right dozed off minutes ago, three up front were occupied on their phones, four across the room passing notes, six in the middle whispering, and everyone else was asleep or bored. No one cared about Japan and/or war.

But come again, Ryouta’s job might actually involve history.

“Class, I would like to have all of your attention.”

He jumped, moderately startled as he was just awoken from a daydream.

“Next week, on Monday, we will have a camp outing. The third years will be joining us-”

_‘The third years?’_

_‘...Wait! Does that mean Kasamatsu-senpai will be there as well?!’_

“-for five days.”

_‘Eh? Five whole days?’_

“I will be handing out flyers, and will request that you return them on Monday or you will stay behind.”

_‘I don't want to stay behind!’_

“Freshmen and upperclassmen will be sharing tents together.”

 _‘I get to sleep with Yukio?!_ ’

“I will pass the flyers out when class ends.”

_‘Give me the flyer now, sensei!’_

“I will be looking forward to the outing with you and the third years.”

The ace fumed slightly, he didn't want to wait, he was already impatient as it. Looking around, he notice no other student had cared much or looked excited as he was about the trip. Boredom still trailed on their faces, waiting for the bell to ring.

Ryouta ignored the irritating feeling of his peers and smirked.

_‘Five days, just me and Yukio, alone.’_

He lips curved, as he grinned happily. Oh yes, he wouldn't miss this stupid outing for world. He'll go through any obstacle to get on that bus and ride his ass to the fucking forest. Because if Yukio was going to be there, he was going to be there as well.

“And things that you will need-”

 _‘One more minute.’_ He spared another glance at the clock.

“-will be a sleeping bag, toiletries, appropriate clothing, sweaters, and comfortable shoes. There’s a list on the flyer that shows you as well what you will require.”

_‘Then why are you wasting my time telling me? Hurry up and give me the flyer!’_

“Some of the appliances will be provided if needed, but don't forget ladies and gentlem-”

**Bring. Bring. Bring.**

Students began making their way to the class door. Freshmen who were already there were handed papers, as they left. Ryouta snatched his from his professor and skipped his way through the hallway.

Maybe, if luck chose his side today, he would be able to make it to the school gym without running into his fans. He already knew how much Yukio hated them, and Kise rather not vex the brunette any further. The ace made his way down the stairs, tip-toeing, sneaking around the steps.

Life would be much easier if he had Kuroko’s small presence. He would be able to pass by raging teens without them noticing him.

 _‘Yes, it would_ indeed _be so much easier.’_  Kise noted. Quickly, he then threw himself in a janitor's closet, as a herd of stampeding girls ran by, asking standbiers if they had seen a particular boy.

“Excuse me! Have you seen a 6’4 foot-male-blonde?”

_‘They know my measurements…?’_

“Um...…”   


It was silent for a minute, and Kise actually wondered if the two students were waiting outside, staring at the closet. Probably hoping to hear some subtle movements. His breath hitch as no one spoke.

“Who are you looking for?”

He let out a sigh of relief.

“Kise Ryouta!”

“That's not surprising.”

“Have you seen him?!”

_‘Please don't say the closet…’_

“Uh… I think he went that way.”

“Thank you!”

_‘Thank God!’_

Ryouta waited a few minutes, until he found it safe enough to leave. He went down another flight of stairs, then entered the locker room. He flashed a few smiles, as a of his  teammates greeted him and continued changing into their uniforms.

Kise threw his shirt in his bag and pulled his shorts on. Sweat had already gather at his forehead, he wiped it off with his backhand. It started to get stuffy as more people arrived. It was very hot today, and Ryouta wondered if he could convince Yukio into ending practice early.

It depends if Kasamatsu was in a good mood, and if Kise had the energy to beg him. But it was so hot today, he didn't feel like doing anything. And his senpai was so stubborn and arrogant, he was way to hard to crack. Maybe if the blonde brought the brunette flowers and plead with him, he will eventually submit.

Kise played with that thought in mind, he could just demand his captain to end it, couldn't he? Sounded pretty simple to him. Just go over and tell him what he wanted, and then his senpai would have no choice but to do it. Still, would Kise do something like that, wouldn't that be blackmailing his captain?

The blonde was fully aware of what Kasamatsu meant when he said, _‘I’ll do anything you want.’_ It was anything he wanted in _reason_. And Yukio had enough trust in Kise to think of him as a person to not take advantage of others.

Even if you did not know him, he didn't seem like the type to do so. Kise was alluring enough to make his anyone and his captain view him as kind, somewhat ‘humble’, and trustworthy person. He was the type of person not to abuse others to his liking, and benefit for himself.

But that was only how Kasamatsu saw him.

No one is perfect.  


Already finished changing, he snuck around the corner and eyed his senpai. His captain currently in another ridiculous position, you’ll only see this once in a blue moon. Ryouta snickered as he watched Yukio fumble with his lock number. He could see the olders brow twitch in annoyance, as his lip curved in a scowl. He held in a laugh when the angered male growled, and slam his fist into blue metal.

He caught the attention of another teammate.

“What's wrong, Kasamatsu?” Moriyama asked.

Said brunette, had blushed and turned away, crossing his arms. A smile cracked on the Yoshitaka’s face.

“Did you forget your code, _again_?”

“I did not!” Kasamatsu snapped and turned to face the teen.

Ryouta snorted.

“Oh my God, you did!”

“I said I didn't! Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face!”

There were muffled chuckles coming from Moriyama.

“This is _fourth_ time!”

_‘The fourth time?! How did I not notice it before?’_

“Shut up!”

“I can't beli-BWAH!”

At this point, Yukio had threw his bag at Yoshitaka.

“I did not forget.” He huffed.

The brunette turned to his locked and glared at it. He slowly entered his digits, determined to pry it open. Fortunately for him, the locker gave in.

“See?” Kasamatsu opened the door.

“Pfft, you just got lucky.” Moriyama claimed.

“Whatever.”

Kise’s smile had suddenly faltered, why couldn't Yukio treat him like that. He’d always been so mean to him, and would non-stop abuse him. Though, Kise wouldn't complain much about the last one, he'd gotten used to it by now. And it's not like the model was the only ‘victim’, Kasamatsu hit everyone.

“Okay! Everyone better be in the gym in five.” His captain yelled.

Ryouta watched both third year's leave and head off to the court. He followed close behind with the rest of the team. The gym was freshly clean and smelt of flowers, courtesy of the cleaning done by the second years, but soon enough, it will smell of sweat.

Walking over to grab basketballs, the team began their usual warm up, with a ten minute Weave. They gathered in three lines, with two people further down, at the end of the court. Kise started in the middle with ball, and passed to Moriyama, then ran behind him and took the left spot. Moriyama copied his movements and handed the basketball off to Kasamatsu, who made the layup.

Nakamura and Hayakawa, who were both waiting, handed basketballs to Kise and Kobori, who took a clean shot and made it. They continue for ten minutes and moved onto basic three pointers, layups, dunks, and rebounds. That lasted for another twenty minutes, before Kasamatsu called for a water break.

“Okay! Take ten! Anyone who sits, will have to run laps!”

 _‘Ugh. Finally.’_ Kise immediately dropped the basketball, and slugged his way to his water bottle. He desperately drank off half of it and leaned against the wall.

Ryouta watched his team talk or just walk around. His gaze happily bounced to his captain. Yukio was alone, isolated in his own world, where only a few people could invade. Kise was not one of them. The lucky ones  His eyes did a quick rerun over the smaller male's body.

Kasamatsu’s hair was at eye length, his lips were plumped, shoulders small, arms slightly muscular, and his legs were somewhat short. Yukio's body was petite and frail, mind the slight muscular frame.

But what Kise loved the most was the knee high socks. Adorable of course. They grip his captain's calfs tightly, very similar to the socks the girls were in their uniform. But seeing it on Yukio made him feel different. Horny. Desperate. Needy.

He wanted to see Kasamatsu with his socks everyday. Hell, he didn't mind if that was all he was wearing. No doubt he would look good in it. Fuck, put Kasamatsu in girl uniform and he’d still look sexy.

Ryouta bit his lower lip. Was it getting hotter that it already _was_ in here?

The ace heaved a sigh.

Maybe this was his chance to talk to Kasamatsu. Forcing his body to walk, he greeted the brunette.

“Hey, Yukio!” Ryouta smiled.

Said brunette, eyebrow twitched.

“What is it, Kise?”

“Ahem.”

The younger male glared at the older boy, lightly.

“What is it, _Ryouta_?”

The blonde smile, almost satisfied. Not quite yet.

“We talked about this, Yukio.”

He received a sharp glare from his captain.

“No way.”

“Aww, please?!”

“Never.”

It was fascinating how stubborn Kasamatsu was.

“C’mon.”

“No.”

His captain really wasn't good with keeping promises.

“Pleasssssee!”

Kasamatsu tightened the grip on his basketball. A vein popped through his head as he listen to Kise beg. It was probably what he hated most about the blonde. How childish and immature he could get, the brunette knew very well that the model could be dead serious. He knew how his ace was when he cared about something. He wasn't always like this. But when he was, Yukio could barely stand him. Growling he threw a basketball at him.

“Ow! That hurts!”

“I'm glad.”

“So mean!”

Ryouta pouted, he picked up the ball that bounced off his face. Ready to hand it back to Kasamatsu he suddenly paused.

‘ _I wonder…’_

Kise looked at the ball, then Kasamatsu. He dribbled it in his hands and glanced at the hoop.

“If I make the shot, you have to do _it_.”

Kasamatsu hesitated, but nodded.

Ryouta smiled, should be easy enough. Though, the basketball hoop was pretty far, he clould make it. He's sure of it. Narrowing his eyes, Kise aimed, shoot, and made it. Which really was unsurprising.

“Now you _have_ to say it.”

Yukio didn't want to _say_ anything. What he wanted, was Kise to leave him alone. He wanted to continue practice without having to deal with the blonde today.

“Don’t be shy.” Kise had playfully waved his finger.

“You said I didn't have to in practice.” Kasamatsu retorted.

Kise has to admit, he got him there.

“Yeah, but--”

“Only when we’re ‘alone'. We are not alone.”

 _‘Dammit…’_ Kise pouted.

“B-but, you have to make up for it! In the hallway we were alone! All I got was a ‘Ryouta’!”

“No way.”

“C’mon Yukio be a good boy and just _say it!_ ”

Kise sweared he thought he overstepped his boundaries. When his captain got quite, he started sweating furiously, but much to his enjoyment, Yukio sighed and said:

“Ryouta-Senpai.”

“You said it!” He cheered. "Oh! Yukio, one more thing!"

" _What?_ "

"I want you to end practice early, today."

“Shut up and go run ten laps!”

"Wha?!"

"Now!" He blew his whistle, signaling everyone the end of water break. 

 

~¤¤~

Practice went as good as it could get. Yukio went over a few strategies and plays, Kise and Moriyama goofed off, and the team scrimmage against each other. By the end of the day, the whole team was exhausted. They went into the locker room, took showers, and changed clothes.

Kise enjoyed himself in practice today, it was fun to be around his teammates, hang out, and play basketball. Most of all, it was the highlight of his day to be around Kasamatsu. So, although he was limping his way out of the school, he still had a good time.

“Hey, Yukio!” Ryouta called out. He watch as the older boy stop.

“See you tomorrow!”

From a distance he could see Kasamatsu's eyes narrow.

 _‘God, I hope not.’_ The brunette thought.


End file.
